Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 4 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 5 \times 4 + 2 \times 1 $ $ = 20 + 2 \times 1 $ $ = 20 + 2 $ $ = 22 $